


【瞳耀衍生小妈的诱惑（林耀正X阿宽）

by HBSZDhb99



Category: rps 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBSZDhb99/pseuds/HBSZDhb99





	1. Chapter 1

“你还真是个老禽兽啊，人家比你儿子年纪都小啊，你也下得去手。”林耀正站在床边看着躺在床上奄奄一息，信息素都快变腐臭的糟老头子说。  
“咳……你个不孝子，你老子想干啥就干啥，不就一个农村来的个穷Omega吗？他是我花大价钱找到的与我的基因最适合的Omega。”老头子剧烈的咳嗽，像要把肺都刻出来“只要我标记了他，我就能重新获得健康，这孩子也就是我的福星啊。”  
林耀正嫌弃地往后退了退，没说话，看看他死鬼老爹的突然泛起潮红的蜡黄脸色，他甚至觉得有些反胃。心里对那个为了几个钱就愿意给老头子糟蹋的Omega又鄙视又同情。  
林耀正和父亲不和，是公开的秘密。当然一切原因都是来自他那个不是东西的爹，和在他少年时期就患上抑郁症死去的母亲。他的童年几乎每天都充斥着他爹带着酒气的斥骂，浓烈刺鼻的信息素和他母亲的哭泣。  
他不可能原谅这个老头子，即使他是他的父亲，即使这个人已经病入膏肓躺在床上，像挂着腐肉的骨架，他也不可能原谅他，因为这个老头有多恶心有多狠毒，这个世界上除了他死去的母亲没人知道。  
他走出老头子的卧房，就看见一个长相清秀，穿着旧到掉色的格子衬衣大红背心的少年坐在客厅的沙发上，一脸局促不安，提溜转的眼睛却显得神气机灵，齐耳短发乖巧又衬他乖巧。  
就是这个人？  
他缓步走下楼梯，闻到一股青草的信息素在空气中似有若无的浮动着，林耀正觉得自己被搞得有点躁动不安，有些凶恶的释放出自己属于alpha的信息素对那只不知死活的小Omega发出警告。  
坐在沙发上走神的阿宽，突然感到一阵窒息，接着就是一股莫名的压抑感，让他几乎不敢动弹。  
林耀正很满意他这个样子，甚至感到了意思报复老头子的快感。  
阿宽其实对于alpha和Omega之间都很懵懂，他们那个与世隔绝的小村子，大部分都是beta，他自己也是前几天刚刚分化，得知自己是一个Omega，然后就稀里糊涂被带到这里。  
“林天，林干带他去见见老鬼，让他看看自己的‘丈夫’然后给他安排个房间”林耀正看着那个在沙发上僵着的少年，对自己手下说。  
少年听他开口又哆嗦了一下，然后又乖乖的跟着林天走了。  
阿宽看到床上那个糟老头子心里是崩溃的，不过他也知道自己根本不肯逃得过去，就刚才那个alpha都不用动手自己都吓得没办法动弹，那是阿宽见过的第一个alpha，他也真正的领略到了alpha对Omega的绝对压制。  
他蔫蔫地回房，老老实实的洗漱完毕躺在床上，开动小脑筋想办法拖延被老头子标记的日子，最好拖到他一命呜呼。  
他又想起了那个在客厅见到的alpha，相比之下，那个alpha也太英俊了，虽然也没对自己有好脸色，可是想到那个凶猛张扬的信息素。  
阿宽觉得自己后颈的腺体微微发痒发热，他伸手挠了挠，感到一股电流一样的酥麻感从腺体扩散的全身，并向小腹游走，他忽然感到口干舌燥，空气中也开始弥漫起浓郁的青草甜香，下体也开始有了反应，一股痒意往后学游走，他难耐的夹了夹腿在床单上蹭了蹭，感觉屁股下面凉凉的，他伸手摸到一股湿意。  
不知发情。期为何物的阿宽，心中升起之中莫名的羞耻和恐慌。  
他用脚蹬掉下。半。身的衣物，在被子上扭来扭去，还小猫呜咽似的轻吟出声，这是林耀真推门看见的一幕。  
他原本是晚间例行去气一气他的死鬼爹，却突然感觉外面躁动，发现自己几个手下里面除了三个Omega，其他的都在往一个客房那边张望，他走到门口就闻到了那个浓郁的青草信息素，  
哟呵，自己这未过门的后妈还挺有能耐，还没过门你，发。情。期也不打抑制剂，是要老头子戴绿帽子啊，他呵斥了一句自己蠢蠢欲动的属下，然后回头对老头子说了一句“你那个媳妇儿发情呢好像，我去看看，这信息素的味道，还真浓，不愧是你花大价钱找的，还真是挺勾人的。”  
“王八羔子你要做什么！？？”老头子卧在床上气的发抖，吼叫着要起身，然而并没有人理他。  
林耀正发誓，在推开这扇门之前他都没有想过要对这个自己名誉上的小妈，实际上还比自己小上五六岁的Omega做什么，可是打开门看到躺在床上的半裸少年时，他觉得所有一切的道德都是狗屁。  
他缓步走向在床单上蹭的起劲儿，哼哼唧唧的阿宽，伸手钳制住阿宽乱蹬的脚往自己的方向一拉，放在自己腰两侧，自己挤入阿宽腿间，死死压住动弹的Omega。  
阿宽骤然被来了这么一些神志突然清醒了一瞬间，想要缩腿起身逃开侵犯。刚爬起身就被林耀正拽着纤细的脚踝拉的趴下，然后有感觉身上一重，一具属于成年男人的身体裹挟着令他腿软的信息素，压上来。  
他感觉的到林耀正滚烫干燥的双唇贴上自己的后颈，他的手一只从他宽松的下摆探进去抚上少年单薄的胸膛,因为是Omega的原因,他的胸是微微鼓起两个小包,两颗小豆也因为情动挺立起来, 林耀正坏心的用食指和中指揉捏，他惊喜的地发现指尖有一点点的湿润的触感，他把身下的人很轻松的翻了个身，撕开碍事的睡衣，露出少年白皙清瘦的胸膛，两颗小豆被蹂躏的泛出血色，乳。孔居然渗出一些白色的水珠，

林耀正低笑一声，低头叼住一口，果然尝到了奶腥味儿。  
阿宽到底是个没见过世面的小孩儿,他想起了村里那些beta的婶婶,他们作为自己伙伴的娘亲对自己的儿子有着绝对的权威,她们不让儿子出去玩儿子们就不能出去玩,所以他做了一个十分错误的决定,"我可是你爸爸选中的Omega,按辈分以后你得叫…我…母亲."说出母亲这两个字，对一个一直坚信自己是雄性beta，以后会娶一个温柔的雌性beta的阿宽来说实在是有些难以启齿。  
林耀正被他气笑了,拿一个自身难保的老东西来压自己,不知道该说他天真还是怪他自甘堕落,"哦,那我是不是应该叫你一声小妈啊."他嘴里喊着阿宽微微渗出奶水的乳.头,一边含糊不清的说道.  
也许是真的太含糊不清了,导致阿宽根本没听出他语气哦里的不屑与怒意.  
"那…那…倒不必..嗯...你先放开我就好."阿宽被他突然加重的吮吸刺激的一抖,胸口难耐的起伏的,发.情期Omega的本能让他双腿不住的往林耀正身上缠绕磨蹭.。  
"你的儿子饿了,要喝奶,下面也硬的难受，小妈帮不帮忙解决一下啊？疼疼乖儿子呗。"林耀正觉得自己无耻起来也是真的无耻。他含。着乳。头，嘴里含糊不清，语气还真像个三四岁的小孩，如果可以忽略他作为一个成年的alpha的低磁嗓音的话。  
阿宽被他弄得六神无主，浑身像几百只蚂蚁在咬，而五脏六腑又像被欲火烧空了一样，对于林耀正的羞辱和调侃他已经无法去理会，他忍不住抽泣出声，一边挣扎着用脚跟在林耀正腰部蹬，想把他松松垮垮挂在线条美好的胯。骨上的裤子蹬掉，一边努力扭着身子往上挺，希望身上的男人别冷落另一边。  
林耀正知道他这是第一次发。情期，势必来的凶猛，更起了逗弄的意思，大手钳住阿宽纤细的脖子，把试图起身缠住自己的人死死按在床上。看着身下的人面色潮红的喘息，腿还在无意识的缠在自己身侧，他突然有点理智回笼。  
身下这个人于道德上来说是自己未过门的小妈，自己老子不是个东西，是不必在意，但是儿子与未过门的妻子通。奸这种事情损害的可是一个家族的名誉，于法律上来说，这个人是一个因为发。情期而失去清醒意识的Omega，强行标记是犯法的。  
阿宽被他卡住脖子有点干呕，开始咳嗽。形状好看乖巧的和小猫嘴一样的唇微微张开，隐隐可以看见轻颤的舌尖，漂亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，湿漉漉的看着他。  
“艹。”林耀正爆了一句粗口，心想管他呢，道德算个屁，老头子死了，什么不都是自己的，这个Omega也是自己的啊。提前使用自己的私有财产的事 ，能算犯法吗？  
他松开掐着阿宽的手，双手掰开一直缠着自己腰不放的双腿，低头循着大口喘气的小猫唇吻了上去，手上动作也不停，一只手轻柔的抚弄着阿宽憋得紫红的性，器，另一只手，摸索着去解自己的裤子拉链，他发现自己的裤腰居然都被阿宽蹭上湿。黏的液体，他有些好笑的拍了一下阿宽光溜溜的屁股。  
属于强势alpha的信息素开始不要钱似的四处游走，与空气中清甜的青草味纠缠到一起。  
林耀正敏锐地听到隔着几堵墙他那个老爹在发火，杯子摔了，床头柜砸的啪。。啪响，他心里莫名生出一种报复的快感。  
身下人突然的一颤，把他的注意力拉回，他离开阿宽的唇，低头一看，原来是这个小家伙已经忍不住先去了一回，感到空气中的信息素越来越浓，原本清甜怡人的信息素变得甜腻，像一张无形的保鲜膜，把两人湿漉漉的包裹在一起。  
他知道时机成熟了，脱掉自己下身最后一块布料，蓄势待发，尺寸惊人的性。。。器弹跳出来，他先凑过去用自己的兄弟和阿宽的小兄弟蹭了蹭，蹭的油光水滑，然后顺着湿滑的臀，缝慢慢插入那个饥渴已久的小。。穴。  
“嗯~”饥渴空虚已久的私.密之处骤然被填满，阿宽满足的哼哼的一声。

林耀正缓慢的抽动了几下，等初经人事的阿宽适应的开始舒适的哼哼唧唧的时候，他忽然看不惯这个漂亮的少年一幅迷醉享受的样子，猛地一挺胯，撞得阿宽一声惊呼，有些不满又有些惊恐的瞪着一双湿漉漉的猫儿眼看了他一眼，这一眼看得林耀正心头一麻，下身差点精。关失守，他恼怒地拔出性。器 ，伸手用力拍了一把阿宽的屁股。

少年是纤瘦的，但是臀部却意外的有肉且柔软，林耀正改打为摸，细腻的皮肤让他爱不释手，转而像揉面团那样用双手捏揉，中间还湿润的小。穴因为他的拔出饥渴的收缩着。

阿宽感觉得到自己的屁。股在被人亵玩，拉扯间他甚至觉得有凉丝丝的空气进入了他的身体，激的他 肠。道一股麻痒窜上尾椎骨，他难耐地抬了抬腰，把自己的屁。股往林耀正胯下送，林耀正故意不动作，他的不作为让阿宽有点着急，尺寸诱人的物什，就在他腿间蹭来蹭去，却始终不得章法。

阿宽带着哭腔哼唧出声“进来啊，痒。你快一点啊。”

林耀正停下手中的动作，托住少年悬空的纤细的腰，“进哪儿啊？小妈是不是要教教不懂事的儿子啊。”

阿宽急得顾不上听他的故意讽刺，摸索着握住林耀正的物什，他一手握不住，两只骨节分明的白皙小手握住，手掌心甚至能感受到性。。器。上青筋有力的跳动，他期待的咽了咽口水。然后慢慢地扭动臀部，吞入林耀正怒发的欲望。

这期间林耀正也不动 ，只是双手托着他的腰，让他没那没吃力，进入的瞬间，两人都 舒适的叹了一口气，不知怎么的阿宽想起了他吸到第一口烟的感觉。他的第一支烟是偷的校长办公室桌上的，是背着家里大人抽的。那是一种带着负罪的禁忌快感。就如此刻的欢愉，即使因为发情期，他的理智已经燃烧殆尽，他也深刻地知道，与名义上的继子做爱是背德的，可是此时此刻，这只能让他更加享受这种背德的快感。

林耀正被他主动地纳入，心里有种诡异的满足。便不再吊着他的胃口，把他悬空的腰臀放下，自己也压下去，九浅一深的抽插，变换角度，找对于Omega来说最敏感的那一点，同时低头叼住少年渗出白色奶液的乳头用舌头碾磨，阿宽爽的腰眼发酸，双手无意识的插c入在林耀正的发间，把他的头往自己的胸前按，感觉怎么也不够。

林耀正高挺的鼻子正好抵在他微微鼓起的胸脯上，鼻尖是青草信息素和奶腥的混合气味，头发被扯得有点疼，下身不满地用力一顶，阿宽惊呼一声，双腿紧紧盘上他的腰，似乎是想把他吞的更深。  
林耀正知道自己的找到重要的那一点了，他直起身开始往那一点猛攻戳刺，阿宽呻吟陡然变得大声且音调高扬，双手攥着床单，双眼紧闭，等着最高潮那一刻的到来。林耀正伸手摸了摸少年的脸颊，他能感到少年因为快感死咬的牙关，顺着少年线条利落漂亮的侧脸他抚到后颈的腺体，手指有力的一按压。  
他感觉包裹着自己性器的甬道猛地收缩，阿宽整个人也一抽搐，随即一股浓稠的精，液溅在他紧实有型的腹肌上，顺着肌肉线条流下，粘在他耻毛上，白色的精液 斑斑点点洒在两人连接的下半身。  
……  
林耀正醒来时,身边满身红痕的少年还在熟睡,早晨带点凉气的阳光洒在他裸露的白皙皮肤上镀上一层毛茸茸的光晕.,呼吸很深,嘴委屈的撅着，眉头也紧锁，显然是累坏了，林耀正不禁有点内疚,也还是个刚刚成年的孩子,他那个死鬼老爹真想得到她,他能有什么办法你。  
想到此处,他起床的动作都轻了许多,想让小孩儿多睡会儿。蹑手蹑脚捡起地上一团糟的衣服胡乱套上就出门了，他此时到确实有种私通年轻貌美的小妈的狼狈感.  
在手下想笑又不敢笑的注视下他一脸淡定的会了自己的房间洗漱换了一身新衣服，就出门了。他还有许多事要做，在老头死之前。  
他比任何人都恨老头子，但是他现在的计划能进行下去的大前提就是老头子还活着,并且他们父子在家族那帮老狐狸面前还得是父慈子孝的关系.所以他的抓紧时间结束这段令人恶心呢的拖鞋与制衡,而且他有预感这个突然出现的"小妈"是个令他的头疼的变数.  
阿宽醒来发现自己浑身酸疼,房间里还弥漫着熟悉的令他害怕的信息素的味道,窗外透进来的阳光惨白冰凉,床单上一片狼藉，地上还散着他的睡衣和一只不属于他自己的袜子，好像在睁着昨夜并非他荒唐春梦中的一个，记忆有些回笼，他开始想起昨夜一些画面。嫌弃嘲讽的笑容，哭着求欢的自己一点点钻进他的脑海,阿宽知道自己的身体出现了一些令他羞耻还难以控制的变化。  
他觉得有些想哭，可是他不爱哭，扁扁嘴，没忍住，眼泪还是啪嗒啪嗒砸在柔软的枕头上，他觉得似乎还可以听到棉絮浸入泪水的声音，听着听着他睡了过去.  
再次醒来时,太阳已经下山了,他有些反应不过来自己在哪里,盯着窗外擦黑的天愣了一会,他听到房门响了一下,下意识回头 ,对上一双让他害怕的眼睛。  
"醒了?挺能睡.下楼我让阿姨给你留了饭."林耀正倚在门边看着床上一脸懵懂的少年，觉得心里一直残破的那一角被补上一团软絮，暖乎乎的又有些发痒。  
他尽量克制了一下自己身上的信息素,转身去了老头子的房间里商量正事,老头子被他气得也刚刚醒转过来,知子莫若父,就算他们感情不好,毕竟是自己亲生的小畜生,林父比谁都了解林耀正.看他一脸餍足的表情,就知道自己此刻脑袋已经绿的发光,差点一口气没提上来厥过去.  
颤颤巍巍地挥手让其他人出去,手下看看林耀正,他点了点头,屋子里的众人菜豆缓缓退了出去,只留林家父子两人,林父 看着自己昔日手下对自家儿子唯命是从,心中一口恶气越憋越深.  
楼下餐厅,阿宽狼吞虎咽扒完最后一口饭,抹了抹油乎乎的嘴,才感觉自己活了过来,刚才的小小忧伤和委屈也都消失不见.，四下打量了几眼，开始考虑怎么在自己再一次发情之前逃出这个不属于自己的地方。  
忽然有人轻轻晃了一下他的胳膊,他抬头发现是一个满脸横肉的大汉,是他惹不起的人,陪笑道"大哥您找我有什么事啊"是与清秀外表不符合的油腔滑调.  
男人点了点头示意他跟着自己上楼,带着他走进了老头子的卧房,林耀正也在,沉默不语的看着床上那个朽木一样的人,抬头看了看一脸嫌弃的阿宽,嘴角不自觉地扯了扯,对他勾了勾手指让他走近点.  
阿宽揉揉鼻子不情愿的走到床前,感觉头顶一重.是比他高了半个头的林耀正揉了揉他的头,然后耳边一热"这几天你就负责照顾老头子几天,履行一下照顾丈夫的义务。"  
阿宽不可置信的看了他一眼,随即心里的那点小喜悦就灭了下去,赌气似得挠挠头,噘着嘴答应了,心中还多出一丝难言的苦涩,"我果然还是长大了啊,居然开始像王晓娟一样多愁善感."  
林耀正和他说完就有急匆匆的出去了,阿宽自顾自的坐在离床最远的沙发上把玩林耀正临走时塞给他的一个不到问娃娃。  
床上的老头哼哼了两声,阿宽不耐烦地问他干嘛..  
其实阿宽脾气很不错,对于老人更是乖巧的的很.但是不知为何他就是对床上这个病入膏肓的老头子没有意思好感,甚至可以说是希望塔六就这么死过去..  
老头断断续续,声音像风中游丝,阿宽不耐烦地走到床前凑过去听她说些什么,毫无防备,不料刚刚还 虚弱的快要翘辫子的老头,突然暴起,牵制住小火山,狠狠地咬在阿宽的后颈的腺体上,阿宽被突然这一下吓呆了,挣了一下没挣开,他搞不懂一个只剩一把枯骨的老头子哪来这么大力气.这种无力感是他感到前所未有的恐惧，脖子上的吨桶，让他恶心的想吐。  
门外的人听到动静推门进来,刚好走到门口的林耀正推开门口的手下自己冲了进去,发现老鬼想要临时标记阿宽的意图,他内心冒出一股他自己都不知道哪里来的滔天怒火.  
阿宽感觉全身冷得发酸，蹲在地上干呕发抖，老头子则被直接又被林耀正扔到床上。他嘴角还沾着血迹，咯咯的笑像发癫的老僵尸。  
“杂种，你想什么你老子我不知道？我的确是要死但也不会让你好过。像个傀儡被你锁在这里我受够了，这个小家伙算他倒霉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他受苦会给你再多加点烦恼吧。”林父说完就开始大口的呕血，他吐出的全是发乌的血块，散发出腐臭。  
林耀正才反应过来自己上当了，老鬼就是在求一死让他所有的计划全部落空，瞥了一眼床上已失去生气，脸上却还带着恶意笑容的老头，轻轻地问了一句“你就真的这么恨我吗？”他此刻也不生气也不恨 就是单纯的好奇。  
“我好难受啊，肚子疼，胳膊疼，腿疼。”蹲在地上的阿宽嚎了几嗓子把他的思绪拉回来，他低头看蹲在地上的人，小脸疼的煞白，眼睛湿漉漉的，衣领上还带着血渍看上去狼狈又可怜，吩咐手下处理床上的死鬼老爹，走过去拉起阿宽去了他自己的房间。


	2. 视觉性匹配

阿宽坐在床边，一只手捂着破皮的后颈一只手握拳放在膝盖上掩饰自己的紧张，嘴唇发白，额头满是冷汗。  
林耀正看他这个样子不知如何时候，张张嘴想要说些什么最终什么也没说，转身出了门。  
阿宽等他出门整个人才放松下来，他其实难过的要死。不仅仅是脖子上的钝痛，他感觉自己的血管里似乎有什么虫子在啃咬，骨子里也透出一股难以忍受的刺痛，刚刚注意力全在林家父子的身上，没感觉到太疼，这会儿精神松下来，疼痛来势汹汹，仿佛滔滔洪水把他淹没。甚至他都感觉自己的一是不是特别清楚了，到底是个小孩儿，疼着疼着就忘了自己在何处。开始在床上打滚 ，诶呦诶呦的喊疼。  
带着家庭医生进门的林耀正推门进来看到眼前这一幕，泰山将崩也面不改色地林大公子瞬间晃神，揪着家庭医生就让他上前查看情况。可怜医生应一个小老头感觉这几步自家老板要把自己拎起来扔过去。  
阿宽见有人进来想克制一下，憋着没喊出声，趴在床上喘粗气，活像一只奄奄一息的羊崽儿。林耀正少有的同情心突然被唤起，他让医生给阿宽打了一剂镇定剂，阿宽渐渐地平静下来，眼角还带着泪痕趴着就睡死过去。  
医生经过一番检查告诉他阿宽并无大碍，只是因为体内有两种Alpha信息素在争夺主权所以才会造成阿宽如此强的排斥反应。  
“过一阵就好了，等一方压制过去了，就好了。”医生说到，他不知道阿宽是怎么同时被两个Alpha临时标记的，还是不同的标记方式，他不敢问，作为接触隐私最多的医生他深知如何保全自己的小命。  
林耀正有点莫名心虚的点点头，让人送走了家庭医生。  
……阿宽再次睡醒发现自己睡在林耀正的床上，吓得滚下床，正好刚处理完几个烂摊子心情烦躁的林耀正推门进来看他这个不省心的样子。  
他走过去大手一捞把人扔到床上，阿宽扑腾了一下被林耀正压制住。  
“你到底要干嘛？你老子已经死了，可以放了我吧。”阿宽躺在床上叹了口气问到。  
林耀正冷笑一声，要不是他，自己不至于忙得焦头烂额。  
“您可是我的母亲，这个家的主人之一，你现在身上还是老头子的临时标记呢，你走出去，谁不知道你是...我的继母。”林耀正恶意满满的说到，他其实比那个混账老东西好不到哪里去，他只是不爱折腾无辜的人，但也绝非善类。  
被他这么一说阿宽突然想到昨晚的荒唐事，他脸上闪过一丝无措，浑身血流充上脑门，脸涨得通红。  
“混蛋，他妈的，父子两个都不是什么好东西。都是臭虫。”阿宽虽是乡下长大，但是母亲教的严，面对先下情况确实骂不出什么有力的脏话。  
林耀正低头凑近他耳边“昨天，你还给...喂奶了呢。”  
阿宽被他压制住，挣扎不开，被他带着挑逗的耳语挑的浑身一颤。  
顿时他便觉下腹一热，空气中一蓬甜香omega信息素猛的炸开，阿宽脑子里也嗡嗡作响，第二次发情来的迅猛而且毫无预兆。  
林耀正也被吓得猛然起身，昨天在他看来还是诱人无比的信息素中多了几丝他痛恨又熟悉的Alpha的气息，他漠然地站起身往后退了几步。  
Alpha和omega的集合，大都依靠信息素的相互吸引，而被被标记过的omega的信息素对于其他Alpha来说没有吸引力的，甚至如果讨厌那个Alpha，那么闻到的omega信息素甚至会让他避而远之。显然，目前对于被老头临时标记的阿宽，林耀正不仅毫无兴趣甚至有些反感。  
阿宽强撑这最后一丝理智说到“求你，出去！求你了……”  
刚想说正有此意要转身开门出去的林耀正瞥到床上喘着粗气的阿宽背对着他蜷缩着，浅灰色的家居裤上已经有了可疑的水渍，上身的衣服在他翻身间卷了上去，露出一截白皙纤细的腰，腰部的线条随着阿宽的深呼吸上下起伏。  
林耀正咽了咽口水，觉得昨晚的香艳记忆回笼，舔了舔嘴唇，他把门依旧关好，站定，远远的看着床上的少年。  
阿宽许久不听动静，理智也被情欲消磨殆尽，所以未曾发现自己那个便宜“儿子”并没有出去。  
他小猫似的低低呜咽了一声，解开上衣的扣子，脱去灰色的家居服，露出洁白的后背，脖颈腺体处还有几个紫红的牙印，衬着苍白的皮肤显得尤为恐怖，又有一股诡异的妖冶。那个是他有主的标志，看到那个牙印，所有的Alpha都会知道他已经是被配对了的omega，可是林耀正却从这份外人勿进的警示中咂摸出一丝禁忌的快感。  
从背后看阿宽一只手抚上了前胸，林耀正想起来阿宽的体质似乎与一般哺乳期才涨奶的omega不同，他在发情期就会出现涨奶的情况，这么想着他似乎开始闻到在甜腻信息素里面夹杂着一丝奶味。  
身下的孽根似乎也被他若有似无的幻想刺激的开始兴奋起来。林耀正漫不经心的往后倚在门上，扯松领带，把领口的扣子也解开两颗，还顺便把西服裤子的腰带解开，让裤子松松垮垮的搭在胯骨上，继续像一头等待扑捕猎物的狮子。  
阿宽呻吟的声音越来越大，双脚扑腾着，试图把休闲裤踩掉，纤细的脚踝随着他的动作在宽大的裤腿里若隐若现。  
扑腾了老一会儿也没把裤子褪掉，阿宽叹了口气，不情愿的停下在胸前捏的起劲的手，连着内裤用一只手配合着脱掉，扔的远远的，落在林耀正脚边不远处。  
林耀正差点忍不住被他孩子气的举动逗笑，抬眼继续看少年下一步动作。  
阿宽虽然身形显瘦，两条腿更是又细又直，臀部却十分有料，这是林耀正昨天晚上就知道的。因为发情的原因，阿宽浑身透着一股淫糜的粉，臀部更是泛着湿润的光泽。  
他脱掉裤子下意识摸了摸后臀，像是被吓到般收回了手，转而平躺。  
一手在胸前捏捏揉揉，指缝间真的也就沾上几滴奶白色液体，一只手则抚上腿间颤颤巍巍滴着淫液的性，器。  
纤细劲韧的腰随着随着手上的动作，抬起又落下，眼睛也舒服的眯起来，喉咙里发出舒服的小猫似得低吟。  
阿宽还觉不满足，他现在是个性成熟的omega了。所以光是前端的抚慰已经不够了，他有些苦恼的睁眼四下望了一眼，看到站在门口，目光似饿狼般要生吞活剥了自己的林耀正，吓得瞬间清醒双手无处安放，想要挡些什么却又什么挡不住，双腿也合起来，冰凉的粘液随着动作顺着腿根流到床单上的感觉过于清晰，阿宽羞耻的快要哭出来。  
林耀正看他发现了自己，也就不着急，就静静站着，他对omega的发情期很是放心，阿宽的理智不会持续多久。他已经想好了如何享用这一顿安慰餐。


End file.
